Dark Haven Una luz en la oscuridad
by bardockswife
Summary: La vida de Seiza ha estado llena de pérdida por causa de los estragos que ocasionaron los androides a su paso, pero cuando siente que ya no puede continuar se verá sorprendida encontrando un refugio para su dolor donde menos lo espera. ¿Acaso ese monstruo al que todos temen tiene una pizca de humanidad?
1. Sinopsis

Dark Haven

Una luz en la oscuridad

 _Primero fueron los relámpagos._

 _Después la oscuridad._

Era como ver el infierno a la mitad del día. Las personas iban y venían, presas del pánico, buscando un lugar para refugiarse de los ataques que parecían llegar por arte de magia. Estaban tan asustados que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que seguía ahí, elevado en el aire; mirándonos, juzgándonos, y decidido a acabar con todo.

Olía a carne y cabello quemado. Las cenizas y el fuego era todo lo que podía distinguir a mi alrededor. Estaba sola. Me había quedado sola con él.

Descendió con elegancia. Una silueta extraña entre el humo del desastre que había acabado con todo lo que hasta ese momento conocía. La vida de las personas, los edificios, los recuerdos; mi hogar.

—Corre... —me ordené. Mis piernas estaban paralizadas y la silueta seguía acercándose. — ¡Corre!

Y lo hice. Corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello, porque realmente esa era la sensación que me invadía a cada respiración y al mirar los cuerpos sin vida de todas las personas que apenas unos instantes atrás habían estado disfrutando de una mañana tranquila, pero no sirvió de nada. En un segundo la silueta ya estaba frente a mí, tan cerca que pude distinguir su rostro.

Era él.

Y quería asesinarme.


	2. Constelación

Desperté y todo era blanco.

Una vez alguien me dijo que cada emoción tiene un color y que el blanco es el peor de todos; porque es silencio, porque no es nada. Pero yo no lo creo de esa manera. Para mí, la nada es oscuridad.

El blanco es solo dolor.

Hubo un momento en que me sentí tranquila porque el dolor al fin había desaparecido y pensé, de la manera más inocente, que el color negro finalmente había venido a reclamar mi alma. Iba a descansar en oscuridad, en la nada que tanto había buscado desde que él se marchó. Ver partir a la persona que más amas es una de las cosas más dolorosas que le puede suceder a una persona, pero verle partir envuelto en agonía es lo peor. Recuerdo que llegué tarde. Cuando entré a la habitación, lo único que pude hacer fue arrodillarme frente a su cuerpo. Se movía. Cada que cierro los ojos puedo verlo con claridad: su cuerpo envuelto en llamas, moviéndose. No supe si en ese instante aún seguía con vida, pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde como para salvarlo. Fue un momento blanco. El más desesperante y triste de mi vida. Desee con todas mis fuerzas estar en su lugar y poder ser yo quien estuviera sufriendo en busca de extinguir el fuego, pero de inmediato cambié de opinión: jamás dejaría que él experimentara el dolor por el que estoy pasando ahora que mi vida se ha convertido en el blanco más brillante de todos.

—¿Cariño? —Su voz me llegó de golpe, como un balde de agua fría—. No puedo creer que estés con vida.

Estaban cayendo pequeñas gotas sobre mi rostro; eran las lágrimas de mi madre. Escucharla fue como pintar con un poco de gris en todo lo blanco que estaba a mi alrededor.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —Pregunté.

No reconocí mi voz. Era áspera, como la de un anciano que ha olvidado cómo hablar. Intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos, para mirar su cara y saber qué lugar era ese, pero había una luz circular sobre mi cabeza que no me permitía abrirlos por completo; me lastimaba.

—No te esfuerces —pidió, llevando sus labios a mi frente, en un beso que me transmitió todo el alivio que una madre puede llegar a sentir al darse cuenta de que la única hija que le queda sigue con vida—. Estás muy débil y puedes lastimarte.

Hice una mueca como respuesta a sus palabras y su gesto de cariño. No me agradaba la idea de que fuera feliz a pesar de que yo estaba llena de blanco cuando lo único que había deseado era poder disfrutar de mi mar de oscuridad. Me removí en la cama sin prestarle atención a sus palabras, en busca de quitar esa lampara de mi vista.

—Señorita, debe tranquilizarse.

Escuchar aquello me hizo detener de golpe. Era una voz desconocida. No me gustaban las voces que jamás había escuchado, y esa tenía un tono autoritario y serio que me hizo sentir incómoda y fuera de lugar casi de inmediato. Obedecí. Dejé de moverme y cerré los ojos para no mirar el rostro poseedor de aquella voz tan terrible. Fue en ese momento cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

—Ella está bien —mamá respondió por mí—. Solo necesita un momento para calmarse. ¿Podría dejarnos solas, por favor?

—No creo que eso sea prudente en el estado en que se encuentra.

—¡Ella está bien! —repitió gritando. Quizá el hombre no pudo notarlo, pero yo sentí cómo sus manos y seguramente todo su cuero, temblaba—. Solo... váyase, por favor.

—Tiene 10 minutos.

Pude escuchar pasos en la habitación y segundos después, el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

—Sei —susurró ella, a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas. El dolor en su voz era palpable y me lastimó de una manera que no pude ser capaz de describir—, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Hacer qué? —Me le quedé mirando, sin comprender, mientras sentía la calidez de sus lágrimas sobre mi piel.

—No finjas. No conmigo —una de sus manos apretó la mía con fuerza mientras que la otra acariciaba mi mejilla con delicadeza. Demasiado blanco. Sentía que estaba a punto de volverme loca—. Todos sabemos que intentaste matarte.

Fue en ese momento cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a volver. Era como una lluvia de fotografías antiguas que caían sobre mí, mostrándome lo que había sucedido días atrás. Giré la cabeza, evitando la mirada rota de mi madre y finalmente me pude dar cuenta de dónde estaba. Una habitación blanca; paredes, piso, techo, muebles... todo era blanco.

—¿Estoy en un hospital?

—Un hospital psiquiátrico —corrigió—. Seiza, prométeme que jamás volverás a intentarlo.


	3. Un nuevo color

Sólo hizo falta una sonrisa, cinco palabras y una pequeña firma para que aquella voz tan terrible decidiera que estaba lista para continuar con mi vida de manera normal, cuando yo ni siquiera comprendía lo que era vivir una vida  
style="font-family: Arial-ItalicMT; font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt;"normal. Habían pasado siete años y aún no podía acostumbrarme a escucharlo, siempre tan cerca de mí, susurrándome e intentando convencerme de que el mundo era algo más que un sitio incoloro.

¿Qué sabía él sobre la manera en que el mundo había decidido presentarse ante mí?

Ya le había dado demasiadas vueltas al asunto, porque en ese sitio era lo único que podía hacer aparte de tomar medicamentos y salir a dar un diminuto paseo en el área que ellos calificaban con el color verde; algo referente a la naturaleza, algo que traía magia consigo y que yo no podía ver. Llegué a la conclusión de que, tal vez, no todas las personas le daban tanta importancia a los colores que los rodean. Ni al verde de la naturaleza, ni el azul de la esperanza. Pero yo lo hacía, siempre lo había hecho; hasta aquel día. Fue como si de pronto padeciera alguna enfermedad que me lo impidiera. Y fue eso precisamente, el motivo de mi encierro durante tanto tiempo en ese sitio blanco. Incluso cuando, aferrándome con ambas manos a mi propio vestido, salí por la enorme y tétrica puerta del hospital, sintiendo la luz del nuevo día pegando directamente a mi rostro, solamente pude pensar en cómo esa luz blanca me envolvía desde lo más profundo, como si hubiera podido, de alguna manera fuera de mi comprensión, entrar en mí para apoderarse de mi vida. No me había curado y estaba convencida de que jamás lo haría. Amenos que, claro estaba, me dejaran perseguir la oscuridad que tanto deseaba alcanzar desde aquel fatídico día.

—Seiza —escuchar mi nombre me devolvió a la realidad. La voz terrible me estaba llamando—. Quiero que me prometas que buscarás ese nuevo color.

Asentí.

Mis ganas de hablar también se habían esfumado, pero me esforcé en curvar el lado derecho de mis labios en algo que, según mis practicas diarias frente al sucio y pequeño espejo del baño, era una sonrisa. Lo hacía desde que descubrí que eso le gustaba a las personas; así dejaban de molestarme y podría estar en paz durante más tiempo. Incluso mis medicamentos cambiaron gracias a ese pequeño gesto. No me hacían dormir tanto ni tampoco tenía esos horribles dolores de cabeza.

A veces creo que jamás voy a comprender por qué la gente siempre busca parecer feliz, pero mientras tanto, seguiré fingiendo que no soy tanta tristeza.

Mamá me esperaba a pocos metros de la puerta, lista para llevarme a casa, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. Desde el primer día en que entré a esa cárcel ella hacía eso; me hablaba llorando mientras que al mismo tiempo sonreía. No entendía cómo podía hacer semejante cosa. Cuando aún tenía lágrimas qué derramar, lo intenté, pero nunca pude lograrlo. La sonrisa simplemente se negaba a aparecer. Ni siquiera las prácticas con mi reflejo pudieron ayudarme con eso. Después de un tiempo intentándolo, me di por vencida. Me había dado por vencida tantas veces durante mi vida, que una más me pareció algo insignificante.

—Quiero escucharlo salir de tus labios.

Entorné los ojos ante sus palabras. Siempre era así; tan insistente y fastidioso, creyendo que sólo lo que él decía era la verdad absoluta del mundo. Una voz terrible.

—Prometo buscar un nuevo color.

Cinco palabras.

De nuevo algo tan sencillo como eso me estaba salvando; regalándome el pase de libertad. El doctor, con su vestimenta blanca, sonrió ante mi respuesta, satisfecho.


	4. Puntualidad

Los estragos del incendio habían desaparecido por completo. No me pareció algo extraño después de siete años. Mamá se había esmerado mucho en arreglarlo todo para que pudiera regresar a casa de la manera más "normal" posible. Su plan siempre había sido venderla para mudarnos a otra casa más pequeña, en donde el espacio no fuera abrumador y nos acogiera a ambas sin que nos atormentara la idea de que hacía falta alguien. Incluso deseaba dejar esa ciudad atrás para alejarme de los malos recuerdos, pero después del desastre que habían dejado los androides era muy difícil hacer tal cosa. La economía de todo el país se había ido abajo y comprar una casa era un lujo que nosotras no podíamos permitirnos. Sin embargo, allí estaba: el sitio que había sido mi hogar durante la mitad de mi vida, como si nunca hubiera sucedido la tragedia que me arrebató lo que más amaba en el mundo.

De pie en el umbral de la entrada principal, aferrándome a las correas de mi maleta, me obligué a no pensar en la cantidad de dinero que había tenido que invertir mi madre para arreglar nuestra casa de esa manera. Fue entonces cuando me decidí a entrar. Tenía que ser más fuerte que nunca, si no quería que decidieran que no estaba lista para tal libertad. Lo último que quería era que me regresaran al hospital donde todo era blanco.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

Mamá se acercó a mí por detrás, colocando una mano sobre mi hombro, como si supiera que en ese preciso momento necesitaba más que nunca sentir que no estaba sola. Giré la cabeza para mirarla y asentí.

—Se ve diferente.

—Pensé que sería bueno hacer unos cambios —susurró, como si intentara disculparse conmigo por haber borrado todo rastro de lo que había sucedido ese día—. Además, el doctor dijo que...

—Está bien, mamá —interrumpí—. Será un alivio no ver a mi hermano por todas partes.

Le sonreí y avancé para entrar por completo a la casa.

A pesar de que mis cosas eran muy pocas, sentía que la maleta me pesaba demasiado. Tal vez eran los recuerdos, o el dolor que, aun habiendo logrado salir del lugar blanco, no había podido dejar atrás. Lo llevaba conmigo en la maleta, en el alma, en todas partes. Podía sentirlo en cada respiración.

No paré hasta que llegué a mi habitación. Incluso cuando pasé por la que había sido de mi hermano; donde lo vi partir, no me detuve. Sabía que, si lo hacía, todo se derrumbaría por completo dentro de mí.

 **...**

Habían pasado dos semanas y continuaba sin poder acostumbrarme a los cambios y al espacio que estaba de más en esa casa. Me hacía falta algo. Sentía cómo la sensación de vacío me iba oprimiendo el pecho con más fuerza conforme pasaban los días. Me comenzaba a sentir como cuando mamá decidió dejarme encerrada en el Hospital, pero no sentía miedo. Lo único que sentía eran unas inmensas ganas de hacer un segundo intento de irme... pero no estaba preparada aún. Tenía que ser perfecto, a no ser que quisiera arriesgarme a terminar encerrada otra vez.

El celular que reposaba en la mesita de noche no había parado de vibrar desde que mamá lo compró y registró en el directorio a la única persona que aún recordaba mi existencia. Y la única que había sobrevivido al apocalipsis que casi consiguen los androides. Tenshi. Mi mejor amigo de la infancia. Ni siquiera recordaba lo que era tener un amigo. Mis amigos en el hospital eran personas que no podían hablar, que estaban tan afectados por el dolor de la pérdida que no hacían más que mirarte fijamente durante horas, y los medicamentos con los que me hacían dormir cuando los enfermeros decidían que no tenían energías de lidiar conmigo.

¿Cómo había sido mi relación con Tenshi? Ni siquiera lo recordaba. ¿Qué significado tenía el ser "mejor amigo" de alguein? No me sentía con la suficiente fuerza de descubrirlo. Me negaba rotundamente a volver a verlo. Pero mamá no compartía mi opinión.

—Prometiste que te esforzarías —me reprendió mientras tomaba asiento en mi cama, al lado de mi cuerpo—. Tenshi está muy preocupado por ti y quiere verte.

—No creo que sea buena idea —respondí, amortiguando mis palabras con mi almohada.

—Seiza —llamó. Pude notar que estaba punto de perder la paciencia por la manera en que pronunció mi nombre—. Si no sales a ver a tu amigo, tendré que decirle al Doctor que la búsqueda de ese nuevo color fue un fracaso.

Sus palabras me hicieron girar sobre la cama para mirarla, haciendo que ella se echara hacia atrás en consecuencia. Podía sentir cómo el cólera se iba acumulando desde adentro. ¿Por qué no podían dejarme en paz?

—Lo siento, cariño —sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse—, pero es necesario que lo hagas. No puedo permitir que te quedes aquí encerrada para siempre. Ni siquiera has visto los cambios que ha tenido la ciudad.

—Por tu culpa —reproché—. Si no me hubieras mantenido encerrada en ese maldito hospital de locos, hubiera salido a conocer cómo iban reconstruyendo la ciudad.

Sin decir palabra alguna, se levantó de la cama lentamente y caminó hacia la puerta. Pude leer, en la manera en que sus hombros se movían, que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Fue por tu bien —su voz estaba rota—. No podía permitir que volvieras a intentarlo. No soportaba la idea de perder otro hijo.

Mamá había perdido un hijo y yo había perdido un hermano. Compartíamos el mismo color.

No esperó a recibir respuesta y apresuró el paso para salir de la habitación.

—Iré a ver a Tenshi —solté antes de que cerrara la puerta tras de sí—, pero no pienso esperarlo si llega tarde.

La puerta se cerró.


	5. Impacto

Esa misma noche decidí que lo mejor sería quedar para ver a Tenshi lo más pronto posible, por el simple hecho de que no estaba dispuesta a soportar más reproches y amenazas ocultas, de enviarme de regreso al hospital, de parte de mi madre. Así que respondí a sus mensajes, sin siquiera detenerme a leerlos. Lo último que quería era terminar abrumada por leer lo que para mí era solo falsa preocupación.

No fue difícil ponernos de acuerdo. A él parecía urgirle verme para saber cómo estaba después de siete años de ser tratada como una loca y a mí me urgía quitarme esa carga de encima para poder regresar tranquila a mi miseria y, de ser posible, no volver a salir nunca de casa.

Tenshi sugirió que lo ideal sería encontrarnos en un café, pequeño y discreto según su opinión, cerca del centro, ya que conocía mucho mejor los cambios que había sufrido la ciudad en los últimos años, y según su conocimiento, llegar a ese lugar no me resultaría complicado. Yo, sin embargo, solamente puse la hora, advirtiéndole que fuera lo más puntual posible. La impuntualidad es una de las cosas que más detesto; yo llegué tarde una sola vez y ese pequeño retraso le costó la vida a mi hermano.

Después de eso, dejé de responder a sus mensajes otra vez.

Me tumbé con desgana sobre la cama, dejé el teléfono móvil lo más lejos que pude y acomodé mi cabello para liberar un mechón que había quedado atrapado entre mi mejilla y la almohada. Odiaba sentirlo pegado al rostro; me recordaba al inmenso calor que había sentido en los momentos en los que estuve rodeaba por las llamas que le arrebataron la vida a mi hermano en un mar de agonía. Por esa misma razón, cuando la voz terrible me sugirió que sería mejor mantener mi cabello corto durante mi estancia en el hospital acepté sin dudarlo. Lo recortaban de forma descuidada cada cierto tiempo, pero ahora estaba creciendo de nuevo. Llegaba por debajo de mis hombros, tan oscuro como el único color que aún era capaz de distinguir y que al mismo tiempo me resultaba hermoso; el color que siempre había buscado perseguir para salvarme del doloroso blanco.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que comencé a sentirme cómoda sobre el colchón cuando escuché la puerta de mi habitación abrirse lentamente. Era mi madre. No volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra desde la pequeña discusión que tuvimos por la mañana y, aunque había entrado sin avisar —cosa que me disgustaba bastante—, no quise reclamarle.

El cuarto estaba casi en completa oscuridad y solamente podía distinguir su silueta, pero sabía que era ella. La seguí con la mirada y en silencio hasta que estuvo de frente a mi escritorio y prendió la pequeña lámpara que reposaba sobre él. Fue hasta ese momento que pude ver que sostenía una bandeja con comida entre las manos. Me había llevado la cena.

—Pensé que estabas durmiendo —susurró a modo de disculpa cuando se percató de que la estaba observando.

Me limité a seguir mirándola.

—Como ya era tarde y no bajabas a desayunar, decidí traerte algo para que comieras cuando despertaras.

 _¡¿Qué había dicho?!_

—¿Ya es de día?

—Casi es mediodía, Sei.

Parecía confundida por mi comportamiento, pero yo lo estaba aún más. No podía dar crédito a que me hubiera dormido una noche entera cuando al mismo tiempo sentía como si solamente hubiera cerrado los ojos durante diez segundos. Me enderecé sobre la cama hasta quedar sentada, alcancé la cortina de la ventana que se encontraba casi a la altura de mi rostro y la recorrí para verificar que lo que estaba diciendo mi madre fuera verdad.

La luz del día pegó directo a mi cara, encandilándome. Sentía los ojos tan lastimados que los tuve que cerrar durante varios segundos hasta que dejaron de molestar.

Fue en ese momento que recordé que había quedado de verme con Tenshi.

Se me había hecho tarde.

...

— _No me quiero quedar solo._

— _Solo será una hora, no pasará nada._

 _No parecía estar muy convencido, pero en su rostro se podía leer que comprendía la situación y que, a pesar de estar en desacuerdo con el plan, sabía que era lo mejor._

— _Promete que no tardarás._

— _Te lo prometo._

...

El recuerdo de su última sonrisa, aquel día en que por primera vez llegué tarde, había aparecido de golpe arrebatándome una mueca de disgusto. Estaba a punto de ser impuntual otra vez y la idea me resultaba insoportable.


	6. ¿De qué color es el miedo?

Abandoné la cama de un solo movimiento, presa de la angustia por saber que se me había hecho tarde para encontrarme con Tenshi.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Anoche quedé de verme con Tenshi y ya se me hizo tarde —anuncié al borde de las lágrimas.

A pesar de ver que la situación se me estaba saliendo de las manos, en el rostro de mi madre se dibujó una sonrisa y de inmediato su expresión se transformó; fue como si de pronto se sintiera aliviada de una carga que había llevado consigo durante demasiado tiempo. Recogió la bandeja de comida y salió de la habitación, dejándome sola con mi demonio.

Iba y venía de un lado a otro por todo el cuarto, desesperada por estar lista lo más rápido posible. Me urgía salir de casa. Conforme pasaban los segundos los recuerdos de aquel día, cuando no pude llegar a salvar a mi hermano, se iban acumulando en mi mente y la situación comenzaba a sobrepasarme. Sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el control de mí misma y los siete años que había pasado en el infierno llamado hospital se irían a la basura en cualquier momento.

Cuando finalmente estuve lista, el reloj ya marcaba la hora en la que se suponía tendría que haber estado en el café. Salí corriendo, sin siquiera detenerme a despedirme de mamá. Me era imposible no pensar en que algo malo sucedería si me tardaba aún más, así que me vi en la necesidad de pedir transporte para ayudarme a llegar más rápido.

—Tranquilízate —me ordené a mí misma mientras observaba por la ventana cómo iba dejando el panorama conocido atrás.

La ciudad comenzó a transformarse ante mis ojos hasta el punto que ya no supe dónde me encontraba. Sentía como si de pronto me hubiera transportado a otro planeta. No reconocía ningún edificio; estaba perdida.

—¿Seguro que vamos por el camino correcto?

El chofer se limitó a mirarme por el retrovisor. Reconocí esa mirada de inmediato; era similar a la de los enfermeros que me proporcionaban los medicamentos en el hospital y que se veían obligados a lidiar con mis ataques de pánico.

—Lo siento, lo que pasa es que no soy de aquí —mentí.

Su semblante se suavizó y me informó que ya pronto llegaríamos a nuestro destino.

En ese momento no le di importancia a esa palabra. _Destino_. Fue hasta mucho después que comprendí que realmente estaba por llegar al punto en el que mi destino cambiaría por completo.

El destino de la humanidad entera.

 **...**

El auto se detuvo de improvisto.

—Lo siento, señorita, pero no puedo avanzar más.

—¿Por qué? —me incliné hacia adelante, intentando ver más allá de la ventana delantera—. ¿Pasó algo?

—Las calles están cerradas y no hay paso para los vehículos —anunció—. Tendrá que ir a pie a partir de aquí.

Miré mi reloj y sentí cómo mis lágrimas luchaban para salir otra vez. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan descuidada? La angustia había regresado de golpe, invadiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo. La sentía, era casi como si pudiera verla recorriéndome, asfixiándome.

Le di las gracias y como pude, le pagué por su servicio, intentando que no se percatara del temblor en mi mano. Bajé del auto y me quedé petrificada. Sabía que estaba en el centro de la ciudad; pude darme cuenta fácilmente por el bullicio y la manera de actuar de las personas, pero no tenía idea de qué dirección tomar a partir de ese momento para poder llegar con Tenshi. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue correr.

Llegar tarde era para mí sinónimo de pérdida; sinónimo del color blanco.

Me pareció que había transcurrido una eternidad hasta que finalmente encontré el camino correcto. Una cuadra más y estaría por fin en el café que, según Tenshi, no me iba a costar trabajo encontrar. Apresuré el paso, aferrando mis manos a la correa del morral que colgaba cruzado de mi hombro derecho.

Fue solo un segundo. Un segundo en el que decidí mirar a mi alrededor para observar el magnífico edificio que se alzaba justo frente a mí. Iba atravesando una avenida y me faltaba poco para llegar a la mitad cuando choqué con algo.

Sentir ese contacto desconocido me hizo detenerme, al mismo tiempo que sentía una repentina presión cálida en ambos brazos. Me estaban sujetando, pero no dolía; era un ligero roce, tan superficial que por un momento dudé que realmente alguien tuviera sus manos aferradas a mis delgados brazos.

Alcé la mirada y lo vi.

Su expresión era seria, casi como si estuviera contemplando una roca. No había rastro de empatía con el mundo en su semblante. A pesar de que no me permití mirarlo demasiado, supe que jamás olvidaría esa mirada. Me recordó a lo que yo veía en mis propios ojos cada vez que me quedaba hasta tarde contemplándome a mí misma en el espejo, intentando encontrar aquella persona que solía ser antes del accidente; intentando sonreír aun estando rota.

En el momento en que bajé la mirada y dejé de hacer contacto con sus oscuros ojos, él me separó de su cuerpo, como si el hecho de tenerme cerca se le antojara como lo más molesto del mundo. Y dejó de hacer contacto conmigo, liberándome de su agarre.

Hubo muchas ocasiones en las que me preguntaba a mí misma cómo funcionaba el universo. ¿Por qué moría la gente? ¿Quién o qué elegía el día y las circunstancias en las que una vida llegaba a su final? Pero al no poder encontrar una respuesta, dejé de torturarme con eso. No fue hasta el momento en que alguien chocó conmigo, haciéndome regresar a la calidez del cuerpo con quien me había topado antes, que volví a preguntármelo. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser precisamente ese hombre, que me transmitió tantas cosas con tan solo una mirada, con quien choqué?

El impacto que recibí por detrás fue tan fuerte que me hizo soltar la correa de mi morral. Mis manos estaban tan desesperadas por sujetar otra cosa que se aferraron a lo primero que encontraron: la ropa de aquel hombre. Mis ojos se quedaron fijos en su ropa oscura entre mis dedos. Era suave. Sentí la extraña necesidad de recargar mi rostro en su pecho, pero en lugar de eso, me separé de él de inmediato.

—Lo-Lo siento.

No quise volver a mirarlo y al no obtener respuesta de su parte, esquivé su cuerpo y continué con mi camino. Sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde que mi vida colisionó con la de aquel sujeto vestido de negro que había aparecido tan repentinamente frente a mí. Casi podría jurar que, segundos antes, no había nadie allí. Era justo a la mitad de la avenida, ¿por qué alguien estaría parado ahí? Aunque no estuviera transitada en ese momento, no veía razón alguna para que alguien estuviera de pie en ese lugar.

Me obligué a mirar atrás, solo para verificar que de verdad hubiera sucedido todo aquello, pero no había nadie. Era como si de pronto hubiera desaparecido.

Mi mano derecha, casi inconsciente, buscó aferrarse al reloj de muñeca que llevaba puesto en la otra mano. Siempre era lo mismo. Tenía la necesidad de aferrarme a algo. De nueva cuenta, la hora me gritaba que estaba cometiendo el mismo error. Cada vez se hacía más y más tarde.

...

Tenshi se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas que reposaban afuera del café. Verlo allí, tan tranquilo, me regaló una sensación de alivio que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Apresuré el paso y en poco tiempo él se percató de mi presencia. Se puso de pie, con una sonrisa enorme dibujada en el rostro y levantó una de sus manos, saludándome desde la distancia.

—¡Seiza! —su tono de voz denotaba tanta alegría que me sentí abrumada de solo pensar que alguien pudiera sentirse de esa manera de tan solo mirarme—. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estas hermosa!

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir cómo me rodeaba con sus brazos. Me estaba abrazando tan fuerte que temí quedarme sin aire. Yo, sin embargo, a pesar de que me daba gusto verlo de nuevo y a salvo, no correspondí al gesto de cariño. Simplemente no me sentía capaz de hacerlo.

—Gracias.

Sonreí.

A él, como a todas las demás personas, pareció gustarle el hecho de que curvara mis labios en una sonrisa.

Me resultaba extraño estar en su compañía después de siete años, era como si estuviera conociendo a una persona completamente nueva, y supuse que él tenía la misma sensación. Mi mente estaba más concentrada en buscar una manera de que no notara la inseguridad que me invadía con cada segundo que pasaba, que en escuchar lo que me estaba diciendo. Lo único que sabía era que me estaba contando cómo había sido su vida en los últimos años. Él, al igual que casi todas las personas que existían en el planeta, había perdido a seres importantes en la época infernal de los androides. A pesar de que muchos lograron refugiarse gracias a los avisos de un guerrero misterioso, hubo muchas pérdidas, como la de mi hermano, que ocurrían cuando las personas se veían en la necesidad de salir a buscar alimentos.

—¿Estás bien, Sei? —preguntó de pronto, inclinándose sobre la mesa para acercarse a mí. Su voz había cambiado de repente; era más seria y hablaba casi en un susurro—. Solo quiero saber que estás bien, o que al menos mejoraste en el tiempo en el que no estuviste aquí.

—Estoy bien —sonreí.

—¿Realmente estas aquí? —mi expresión fue pura confusión al escucharlo.

No respondí. Lo único que pude hacer fue sostenerle la mirada. Me asustaba la forma en la que parecía poder leerme desde adentro. Al parecer, era el único que se había percatado de que yo realmente no me encontraba allí. Me había marchado junto con mi hermano aquel día, estaba perdida y tenía la sospecha de que jamás iba a encontrarme otra vez.

—No sé por qué te pregunto eso si ya sé la respuesta —su sonrisa fue fingida en esa ocasión—. De cualquier manera, lo importante es que lo sigas intentando.

De improviso, puso ambas manos sobre la mesa, asustándome por un segundo por el repentino movimiento, y se acercó demasiado a mi rostro.

—Iré adentro por bebidas y algo de comer —anunció—. ¿Qué te apetece?

—No sé.

—¿Algo con chocolate? —sugirió.

Asentí.

Sus bonitos ojos color miel se iluminaron, casi como si también pudieran sonreír. Se levantó y entró a la cafetería. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que salió de mi campo de visión.

Me quedé ahí sentada, intentando evitar las miradas de las demás personas que estaban cerca de la mesa que estaba ocupando. Había demasiada gente deambulando a los alrededores. La cafetería era pequeña, pero se encontraba en una zona demasiado transitada. Pensé que, si Tenshi decidía volver a verme, le pediría que eligiera un lugar más apartado. Pero, ¿yo quería volver a verlo? Había decidido salir con él casi por obligación y con la esperanza de que no volviera a buscarme. Me preguntaba si su mirada tan dulce, el hecho de que no hubiera mencionado el hospital y que no me haya dicho nada sobre mi impuntualidad me habían hecho cambiar de opinión, cuando todo sucedió.

Pude escuchar una voz, fuerte y clara, diciendo:

 _"De aquí en adelante, por la justicia, acabaré con todos los terrícolas"._

Provenía del cielo. ¿Acaso era posible?

Por un momento creí que solamente yo lo había escuchado, que me estaba volviendo loca, pero casi de inmediato me percaté de que no era así. Todas las personas, incluso quienes se encontraban a varios metros de distancia, habían detenido en seco sus actividades por el sonido lúgubre de aquella voz.

— _¿De dónde ha venido eso?_

— _¿Lo escuchaste?_

— _Sí, fue como si viniera del cielo._

— _¡Esta ahí!_

— _¿Puedes verlo?_

— _Parece un hombre..._

— _¡¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?!_

Me di cuenta de que toda la gente estaba mirando hacia arriba mientras, comenzando a ser presas del pánico, susurraban cosas extrañas. ¿Acaso en verdad había alguien sobre nosotros?

Alcé la mirada y vi una luz. Un enorme círculo _blanco_ que me impedía ver el color azul de la esperanza que hasta hacía pocos minutos predominaba en el firmamento. Me recordó el día en que desperté por primera vez en el hospital psiquiátrico y lo primero que vi fue la lámpara del techo, blanca y reluciente, recordándome todo el inmenso dolor que sentía por el simple hecho de seguir con vida. Pero esta vez no era una luz cualquiera; era casi como ver el sol caer.

Y fue eso precisamente lo que sucedió a continuación: la inmensa bola de luz cayó sobre nosotros.


	7. Infierno

La inmensa bola de luz parecía llevar electricidad dentro de ella: había rayos rodeándola, por dentro y por fuera. Bajaba lentamente mientras, ante la mirada aterrada de todas las personas, se iba haciendo cada vez más grande. En pocos segundos, su tamaño parecía haber alcanzado a cubrir toda la ciudad. Fue como si de pronto me encontrara dentro de una película en cámara lenta, una película de la cual conocía el final perfectamente.

 _«Voy a morir.»_

Fue el primer pensamiento que invadió mi cabeza. Recorrió cada milímetro de mi piel con una sensación que más que ocasionarme temor, se me antojó similar a la esperanza. Me habían quitado el color del cielo, pero estaban por regalarme la oscuridad de la que me habían mantenido alejada durante tanto tiempo.

Aun estando en esa situación, me atreví a mirar a mi alrededor. Pude darme cuenta, casi de inmediato, que todos sabían lo que se avecinaba. Mujeres, hombres, niños, ancianos... todas aquellas personas, que segundos antes habían estado disfrutando de un día normal, sabían que, una vez que la esfera hiciera contacto con la tierra y nos cubriera a todos con su luz, íbamos a desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Lo habían visto antes, cuando aparecieron los androides.

Algunos permanecían de pie, petrificados y mirando hacia arriba, mientras que otros intentaban protegerse entre sí. Una madre cubría a su hijo con su propio cuerpo; estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse para salvarlo a él, aunque estuviera temblando de terror. Al verlos pensé en que, si mi hermano no hubiera muerto entre las llamas aquel día, yo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo, y fue entonces cuando sentí algo similar al dolor. Pude imaginar el miedo de la mujer, de solo pensar que la persona más importante en su vida estaba a punto de morir. Y de pronto, Tenshi apareció en mi mente, arrancándome un grito que se quedó atorado en mi garganta.

Quienes se encontraban dentro de la cafetería eran ajenos a lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Tenshi —susurré, estirando mi mano, como si así, aún con toda la distancia que nos separaba, pudiera alcanzarlo para protegerlo.

Llegar con Tenshi se volvió más importante que la energía que nos amenazaba, imponente, desde las alturas. Mis pies se movieron por sí solos, haciéndome correr en su dirección. No sabía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente, quién o qué era lo que había ocasionado esa bola de luz que llevaba consigo un augurio de muerte, o qué razón tenía para acabar con todo, de lo único de lo que estaba segura era que no quería morir lejos de él. Tenía que llegar con ese chico de ojos de miel que me había hecho tanto bien con tan solo estar a mi lado durante cinco minutos; tenía que llegar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Avancé de frente a las puertas de cristal de la cafetería y en pocos segundos Tenshi apareció en mi campo de visión. Su rostro estaba desencajado de la desesperación. Era la única persona que estaba en la puerta, intentando abrirla. Parecía querer decirme algo; gritaba. Incluso estando afuera y sin escucharlo, supe que había angustia en cada una de las palabras que salían de sus labios. Estaba tan atenta a él, que no me di cuenta del momento en el que finalmente el sol que caía hizo contacto con el suelo, sin embargo, lo sentí. Tan fuerte que, la idea de que todos en el planeta lo hubieran sentido también no me pareció tan descabellado. Fue como si unas manos gigantes hubieran surgido en el espacio, tomando a la Tierra entre sus palmas para sacudirla hasta sacarla de su órbita.

Se escuchó un estruendo ensordecedor y un segundo después, mis pies dejaron de estar firmes sobre el cemento.

 **...**

Gritos. Todo era angustia, gritos y dolor. Algo tibio recorría mi rostro. Estaba incómoda, no era capaz de moverme, ni siquiera podía ver bien. Me costaba trabajo abrir los ojos en su totalidad y las lágrimas no hacían más que dificultar las cosas. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Había algo que dolía. Dolía mucho. Se sentía como si me estuviera quemando por dentro en varias partes del cuerpo.

Intenté ponerme de pie, pero de inmediato sentí una punzada en la pierna que me impidió hacerlo. Era como tener un cuchillo encajado y en movimiento, destrozándome la piel. Me inspeccioné a mí misma, percatándome de la sangre que cubría gran parte de mi extremidad izquierda. ¿Cómo me había hecho esa herida tan profunda? La cabeza me daba vueltas en un intento de comprender por qué razón me encontraba en esa situación. Fue entonces cuando escuché un estallido. A pocos metros de donde me encontraba, algo había explotado, ocasionando una lluvia de escombros y más quejas llenas de sufrimiento.

Y entonces lo entendí.

Los recuerdos volvieron de golpe, pesados y abrumadores; sumergiéndome en un mar de color blanco.

Apretando los dientes me obligué a dejar de llorar y me armé de valor para echar una mirada a mi alrededor. Blanco. El paisaje más siniestro que había visto en toda mi vida. Era un huracán de luces blancas y brillantes, y aunque sus tamaños no se comparaban con la bola gigante, el caos que causaban era devastador. Las explosiones mandaban a volar los cuerpos frágiles de las personas, como si fueran muñecos de trapo, y algunas simplemente se desintegraban ahí donde las luces los alcanzaban. Los edificios estaban hechos añicos. ¿Cuántas personas habían quedado atrapadas debajo de los escombros? ¿Cuántas vidas se estaban perdiendo mientras yo seguía ahí, en el piso observando?

—La cafetería —susurré. Mi voz no era mía. Era totalmente diferente, pastosa, cansada, muerta.

Había estado a tan pocos pasos de entrar y reunirme con Tenshi, pero en ese momento estaba aún más lejos de donde comencé a correr. Supuse que, con la primera explosión, me convertí en una muñeca de trapo también. El suelo bajo mi cuerpo estaba irreconocible, no había señales de que horas antes haya sido una calle principal del centro de la ciudad, y no tenía la menor idea de cuánto me había alejado de mi objetivo.

No me quedó más que arrastrarme a lo que, según mis recuerdos y mi sentido de orientación, eran los restos que habían quedado de la cafetería. Tenshi tendría que estar allí dentro. Vivo o muerto, necesitaba encontrarlo. Pero no podía moverme a mi voluntad. Mi principal obstáculo era el dolor, pero también estaban los cuerpos. Estaba rodeada de cuerpos y sangre. Figuras sin vida, torcidas de una manera grotesca. Algunos poco aún respiraban con dificultad entre quejidos, pero no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

Había miembros humanos repartidos por todos lados.

—Ayúdame —escuché a mi espalda. Era más un lamento que una petición. Me giré y para mi sorpresa, mis ojos se toparon con un rostro joven cubierto de líquido carmesí. Era tan solo un niño. Vi a mi hermano reflejado en su rostro y entonces comencé a llorar otra vez, pero en esa ocasión no fue por el dolor de mis heridas, sino porque había comprendido que por más que lo intentara, mientras siguiera viviendo en ese mundo, estaría rodeada del color blanco para siempre.

Debajo de su cuerpo se había formado una laguna con su propia sangre. Era fácil darse cuenta de que ya no había más vida para él. Estiró su mano hacía mí, pequeña y llena de lesiones, como si quisiera tocarme el rostro, y después simplemente se desplomó frente a mis ojos asustados. Fue como ver a Sekai morir de nuevo.

—No era él —me dije a mí misma, cerrando los ojos en un intento de visualizar su rostro en la época feliz; cuando aún estaba con vida y a mi lado—. No era él. No era él. No era él.

Estaba perdiendo los estribos; si continuaba allí, mirando todo ese desastre iba a terminar volviéndome loca por completo.

Entonces dejé de mirar. Y alcé la vista.

Primero fueron los relámpagos.

Después la oscuridad. ¿Qué queda cuando ya no puedes ver el azul del cielo?

Me encontraba en el infierno. Un infierno a mitad del día donde las personas que habían tenido la peor suerte eran quienes seguían con vida, yendo y viniendo presas del pánico, buscando un lugar para refugiarse de los ataques que parecían llegar por arte de magia. Estaban tan asustados que no se habían parado a mirar hacia arriba desde el primer ataque y no se percataron de que seguía allí, elevado en el aire; mirándonos, juzgándonos y dispuesto a acabar con todo.

Aquella voz que todos escuchamos estaba cumpliendo su amenaza. Era la imagen de un Dios oscuro que había bajado para dar su veredicto de si teníamos derecho a vivir, o no.

Mis fosas nasales estaban impregnadas del olor a carne y cabello quemado. En torno a mí ya solo había cenizas, escombros y las llamas del infierno.

Estaba sola.

Me había quedado sola con él.

Quizá fue solo mi imaginación o el hecho de que efectivamente había perdido la cordura, pero casi podría haber jurado que aquella criatura con forma humana puso su mirada sobre mí en ese instante.

Descendió con elegancia. Mantenía ambos brazos a sus costados, amenazantes. Una silueta anunciando muerte entre el humo del desastre que acabó con todo lo que hasta ese momento conocía: la vida de las personas, los edificios, los recuerdos, mi hogar.

—Corre —me ordené. Tenía que ponerme de pie y alejarme de ahí. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué más había quedado para mí en ese mundo? Mi hermano ya no estaba y era seguro que Tenshi también se había ido. Entonces, ¿para qué huir? ¿Acaso la muerte no era lo que siempre había deseado? El deseo que me mantuvo cautiva durante siete largos años estaba a punto de hacerse realidad.

No me moví. Me quedé paralizada mirando cómo la silueta se iba acercando cada vez más hasta que fui capaz de distinguir su rostro.

Era él.

Y quería asesinarme.


	8. Perdición

Dark Haven

Capítulo 7

Perdición

Yo no quería ser salvada.

Pude ver mi propia muerte en los ojos negros del hombre que permanecía de pie frente a mí, mirándome con repugnancia: veía reflejado el fuego, el dolor y toda la miseria del universo, me vía reflejada a mí misma con el semblante calmado hasta casi dar miedo.

Se escuchó un ruido extraño, como si una estrella hubiera pasado a centímetros de mí y después, un círculo de energía comenzó a formarse en la palma de su mano, apuntándome. Fue en ese momento cuando me descubrí deseándolo. Lo deseé con todas mis fuerzas. Deseé que me matara.

Yo quería ser asesinada por él.

—¡Hazlo! —grité.

Algo se desgarró dentro de mí en ese momento, porque, casi inconsciente, supe que no lo haría. Su expresión cambió y al notarlo, comencé a llorar. La energía seguía allí, titilante, sin embargo, había dejado de pertenecerme.

—Pero qué espécimen tan extraño —su voz era tranquila, elegante, salvaje—. He asesinado millones de criaturas inservibles y todos han suplicado y llorado por vivir, en cambio tú, me pides que te mate.

Una carcajada perturbadora inundó el lugar, llenándome desde adentro. Era un demonio burlándose de mi dolor.

Inesperadamente, se acercó y se acuclilló hasta estar casi a mi altura.

—¿De verdad deseas la muerte, humana? —preguntó mientras que, con su mano, cálida, sujetaba mi barbilla. Me hizo girar, observando mi rostro detenidamente, como si nunca antes hubiera contemplado a un ser humano desde tan cerca. Sentí como si me estuviera escaneando, estudiándome. Y me sentí un espécimen extraño, tal y como había dicho él.

—Hazlo —volví a decir, pero esta vez era más una súplica que una petición—. Mátame.

Su entrecejo se frunció en respuesta a mis palabras.

—Los mortales nunca dejarán de sorprenderme —anunció al tiempo que volvía a ponerse de pie. En el instante en que retiró su mano de mi piel, sentí el extraño deseo de que me volviera a tocar. Su tacto era tibio y por un leve instante, me hizo sentir bien—. Entonces cumpliré tu deseo. Te mataré.

Las lágrimas cesaron como por arte de magia en el instante en que escuché mi sentencia de muerte, y sonreí. Sonreí genuinamente por primera vez en siete años.

Había llegado el momento. La energía que se volvió a formar entre sus manos era más grande, más brillante, casi cegadora y de un color morado precioso. Era como si de pronto, todo el dolor de mi alrededor hubiera desaparecido y solo quedáramos ese hombre, el hermoso desello morado y yo. Y estaba tan cerca, que supe que no solamente me mataría, sino que iba a desaparecer por completo. Me iba a convertir en polvo; una muerte parecida a la de Sekai. Finalmente iba a reunirme con él en el otro mundo, dejando atrás este mundo maldito que me había hecho tanto daño. Iba a dejar atrás todo ese blanco que me había perseguido desde que tenía uso de razón. Estaba ansiosa. Quería esfumarme, como la brisa en el mar, pero a pesar de que la luz había iniciado su trayectoria hacia mí, pasaron los segundos y nada sucedió.

Él llegó para salvarme.

En ese instante no supe qué fue lo que hizo que la energía púrpura se desvaneciera, pero después lo entendí. Alguien había creado otro poder para hacerlo colisionar con el que estaba destinado a terminar con mi vida. Escuché una explosión, pero yo seguía con vida.

—Al fin llegaste, saiyajin —dijo con una sonrisa.

A pesar de que no hizo ningún movimiento y sus ojos aún estaban posados en mí, supe que ya no me miraba. Su atención estaba puesta, de alguna manera, en el ser que había evitado que el rayo de energía chocara con mi cuerpo.

Mis ojos, desesperados, buscaron al culpable, pero no pude ser capaz de ver a nadie. Todas las personas habían muerto por los ataques. Era un paisaje desolado. Muerto.

—¡¿Quién eres y por qué has venido a atacar la ciudad?! —escuché gritar una voz masculina.

No supe identificar de qué dirección provenía. No fue hasta que el hombre vestido de negro se movió, dando media vuelta, que pude verlo. Se encontraba de pie sobre los escombros de un edificio. A esa distancia no pude ser capaz de distinguir su rostro, pero su cabello azul destacaba entre los tonos rojos y anaranjados que predominaban a los alrededores gracias al fuego que habían ocasionado las explosiones.

Siempre hubo rumores: historias fantásticas que hablaban sobre un chico de cabello azul que se dedicaba a desafiar a los androides y que, al final, logró vencerlos sin ayuda de nadie. Nuestro salvador.

—Trunks —susurré. Recordaba muy bien su nombre, porque era el nombre del héroe que no salvó a mi hermano.

Incluso yo, que permanecí confinada durante años en ese hospital, supe sobre las hazañas de aquél chico. Escuché cada una de las historias sobre cómo salvó a cientos de personas de ser asesinadas por los androides, de morir aplastados por edificios, de ser carbonizadas por los estragos de las explosiones. Pero Sekai no fue uno de ellos. Para mí no era más que un simple humano más.

Debió haber llegado a salvarlo a él aquel día hace siete años. No a mí.

El hombre de negro me miró por un segundo al escucharme pronunciar ese nombre. Parecía sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. En ese instante, supuse, era mucho más importante el hecho de tenerlo ahí, presente, a que yo supiera de quién se trataba.

—¡Te he hecho una pregunta! —su voz se alzó de nuevo, al tiempo que, sorprendentemente, su cuerpo descendía con cuidado hasta posarse cerca de nosotros.

Era otro ser extraño capaz de volar, capaz de manipular su energía y capaz de destruir el planeta si así lo quería.

Era otro monstruo.

—S-señor Goku… —dijo en apenas un susurró cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de nosotros como para ver con claridad al hombre oscuro.

—Supuse que lo dirías —respondió con una sonrisa—. No te equivoques, mortal, yo no soy ese humano nefasto llamado Goku. ¡Yo soy un Dios que ha venido a salvar este mundo de la plaga más grande jamás vista: los humanos!

…

Claro que no.

No podía ser él.

Pero a pesar de que se lo había dicho, Trunks solo podía ver al señor Goku frente a él. Un Goku vestido de negro, con una expresión malévola en el rostro y disfrutando de la destrucción del mundo; disfrutando de la muerte de los terrícolas.

No podía ser él.

¿Pero entonces por qué estaba viendo su rostro? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Y cómo es que sabía que era un saiyajin?

Su semblante se endureció y casi inconsciente, llevó su mano a la empuñadura de su espada, sujetándola con todas sus fuerzas. No importaba quién fuera, si era o no el señor Goku. Ese hombre había matado a miles de personas en apenas unos minutos y Trunks tenía la obligación de derrotarlo, de parar esa destrucción y su absurda matanza. Las palabras pronunciadas por aquel ser aún resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez: "Soy un Dios que ha venido a salvar este mundo de la plaga más grande jamás vista".

—¿Acaso su intención es exterminar a todos los humanos? —dijo para sí mismo—. Es una locura.

Trunks se detuvo un par de segundos a examinar con cuidado el panorama que los rodeaba, con la intención de no ocasionar más estragos de los que ya había hecho aquel sujeto que había aparecido de la nada en medio de la ciudad, haciendo una masacre con su poder. A simple vista parecía que ya no había nadie con vida, a excepción de la chica que permanecía sentada y herida muy próxima al supuesto Dios, pero Trunks era capaz de percibir un par de energías cerca; pequeñas, casi imperceptibles, pero estaban ahí y eso solo significaba que había más sobrevivientes, aunque no pudiera verlos. Supuso que estarían escondidos, o atrapados en alguno de los tantos edificios que habían caído por la lluvia de explosiones. No podía simplemente atacar, principalmente por ella. Estaba demasiado cerca. El simple uso de su velocidad y la expulsión de energía resultaría fatal para la chica.

Tenía que protegerla

Tenía que salvarla a como diera lugar.

…

Era una espada. El chico de cabello azul llevaba una enorme espada colgada en su espalda y parecía dispuesto a utilizarla. Mantenía aferrada su mano a la empuñadura mientras observaba a su alrededor, como si quisiera encontrar algo. Parecía desesperado.

—No me digas que no me quieres atacar por proteger a esta humana.

Abrí muchos los ojos al escuchar la voz del hombre que se había presentado como un Dios. No podía dar crédito a lo que oía. ¿Por qué demonios me protegía? ¿Por qué había llegado a salvarme cuando yo solamente deseaba desaparecer?

—Te haré las cosas más fáciles, para que te des cuenta de que en realidad soy un Dios benévolo —su mano derecha se alzó y volvió a bajar, apuntándose a sí mismo—, te atacaré primero.

Y desapareció. En cuanto terminó de hablar, el hombre se desvaneció ante mis ojos como si jamás hubiera estado allí, y un segundo después, escuché un fuerte estallido en dirección de donde se encontraba el muchacho de cabello turquesa. Dirigí mi mirada hacia el estruendo y lo que vi me dejó totalmente atónita.

El sujeto de negro había atacado a Trunks en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y este último detenía su ataque con ayuda de su espada. Los rodeaba un aura de luz blanca y salían rayos que destrozaban el suelo ahí donde lo tocaban. Se sentía una presión abrumadora aun a la distancia a la que me encontraba.

—Si acaso uno de esos rayos llegara a tocarme, será mi fin.

Lo pensé por un momento y decidí que aquella era mi oportunidad. Tan solo tenía que acercarme un poco y entonces, finalmente, se cumpliría mi más grande anhelo. Alguno de sus poderes tenía que alcanzarme, o quizá un pedazo de escombro de los que volaban por doquier por el poder que se esparcía por donde ellos pasaban. Su pelea era cada vez más intensa y, por ende, la devastación era cada vez peor. No había forma de salir ilesa de aquella situación. Solo un poco. Solamente tenía que avanzar un poco…

—¡Maldición! —alcé la voz con frustración—. Ni siquiera puedo moverme.

Dolía demasiado. La herida en mi pierna apenas me había permitido cambiar de posición, pero no era competente para avanzar ni siquiera un par de centímetros, mucho menos unos metros, que era lo que necesitaba para entrar en la zona de guerra.

Alcé la mirada, envuelta en lágrimas de impotencia que solamente servían para distorsionar la escena que en ese momento ocurría frente a mí. Era una batalla entre dos monstruos, algo fuera de este mundo. Cada que sus ataques chocaban era como si el planeta entero temblara.

Pensé en mi madre. ¿Estaría sintiendo el movimiento brusco de la Tierra ella también? ¿Acaso las explosiones habían llegado hasta nuestra casa, alcanzándola? Tal vez, incluso, ya era huérfana en ese momento. Pensé en Tenshi, atrapado entre los escombros de la cafetería, lleno de heridas, cubierto en su propia sangre… Era horrible. Todo era espantoso y yo seguía allí, sin poder escapar de aquel infierno.

Blanco. Todo era tan blanco.

Lo único que, ante mis ojos tenía otro color, era él. Negro. Negro como la noche, como la calma infinita que siempre me descubría buscando. Recordé su tacto cálido, su mirada severa, su semblante serio. Su cabello, su ropa, sus ojos y también su alma; todo era negro en él.

Me dolía la cabeza, la herida en mi pierna era una tortura, había varias partes del cuerpo que ardían como si tuviera fuego por dentro. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a perder el conocimiento. Estaba confundida, tan destrozada, tan vacía. Ya no me importaba nada; ni Tenshi, ni mi madre, ni el destino de la humanidad. Solo quería dejarme ir.

—¿Qué pasa, humana? —escuché su voz. Estaba tan cerca otra vez—. No puedo creer que con esas heridas tan insignificantes ya estés a punto de morir. Ustedes los mortales son una raza débil e inútil; no sirven para nada más que destruir la belleza del universo.

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, pude levantar la mirada para poder verlo. Estaba de pie, como si hubiéramos regresado al momento en que iba a atacarme. Pude ver a Trunks a lo lejos, tirado cerca del fuego, inconsciente. Lo había derrotado. En menos de diez minutos había derrotado al salvador del planeta.

Ese hombre hermoso que tenía enfrente era capaz de destruirnos a todos con la misma facilidad con la que se destroza un hormiguero. Eso éramos para él: hormigas, y él un Dios con una lupa sobre nosotros, dispuesto a castigarnos por el simple hecho de existir. Y no me importó. Todo aquello que pude ver con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos, no me importó. Sekai se había ido y ya nada importaba.

—¿Vas a matarme o te vas a quedar ahí, observándome todo el día?

Mis palabras lo sorprendieron, pude notarlo al instante. Estaba tan molesta y mi deseo por morir hacía que no le tuviera ni una pizca de miedo; al contrario, mi miedo era que se marchara, dejándome allí, con vida.

Su risa apareció de nuevo, esta vez un poco menos genuina que antes. Lo había dejado desconcertado, y me gustó la sensación que dicho acto me produjo.

—Un nuevo color —pensé—. Había encontrado ese nuevo color en el lugar y la persona menos esperada.

—Te dejaré vivir —anunció—. Me deleitaré de verte sufrir por este mundo maldito. Yo no estoy aquí para cumplir deseos, niña estúpida, sino para castigar a los humanos que en su errónea existencia piensan que son dueños del mundo.

—Entonces llévame contigo —me descubrí pidiendo.

Si no iba a morir, al menos quería estar lo más cerca posible de lo más negro que había en el mundo: él. Y averiguar de qué color era aquello que sentí cuando lo escuché reír.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escucharme. No dijo nada. O quizá lo dijo todo con su silencio, pero yo no pude ser capaz de entenderlo. Al menos no en ese momento…

Dio media vuelta y se marchó.

En ese momento, supe que él sería mi perdición.


	9. Estrella Fugaz

Dark Haven: Una luz en la oscuridad

Capítulo 8

Estrella fugaz

Algo colapsó dentro de mí en el momento en que lo vi marcharse, elevándose en el aire y desapareciendo en el firmamento, como una estrella fugaz.

—Regresa por mí —deseé.

Es lo que se hace cuando se tiene la suficiente suerte como para encontrarse con una al contemplar el cielo: pedir un deseo. Era un recuerdo que, a pesar del paso de los años y las desgracias vividas, aún conservaba en mi memoria, pero al mismo tiempo, también era capaz de recordar que nunca se habían cumplido mis anhelos.

Las estrellas fugaces se iban y no volvían jamás.

—No volverá —afirmé al darme cuenta de lo estúpida e infantil que estaba siendo.

Me dejé caer de espaldas sobre el asfalto, sintiéndome derrotada y permitiendo que las lágrimas aparecieran de nuevo, como si hubiera accionado un botón de encendido.

El color blanco se había propagado tanto que ya no solo lo veía, sino que también podía escucharlo. Se manifestó en el crepitar de las llamas, en el sonido de los escombros al derrumbarse e incluso en el silencio de las voces de las personas que ya no existían.

Mis lágrimas tibias no dejaban de salir cuando ni siquiera era capaz de identificar el verdadero motivo de su presencia. Lo único que sabía con seguridad era que la devastación a mi alrededor era lo que menos me importaba. En ese momento me sentía como si fuera una balanza gigante, y me estaba inclinando a la ausencia del color negro mientras que todo lo demás era un peso casi tan liviano que parecía no existir en absoluto.

Podía sentir el sabor de mi propia sangre en cada rincón de mi boca y la calidez que desprendían las llamas que bailaban al ritmo del viento muy cerca de mí. Una danza infernal y exclusiva; como un festival privado, recordándome mi propia desgracia. Todo era tan cálido, sin embargo, yo me sentía cada vez más fría.

Un fuerte sollozo se escapó de mi garganta en ese instante, porque me di cuenta de que no solo había perdido mis colores sino también la tibieza de mi alma. Era un ser totalmente vacío y blanco.

No supe por cuánto tiempo permanecí allí, hueca y en el suelo, incapaz de moverme a causa de los diferentes tipos de dolor que me carcomían, cuando un sonido metálico comenzó a escucharse muy cerca de donde me encontraba.

Por un efímero instante me permití albergar la esperanza de que fuera él, de que hubiera regresado ya fuera a terminar con mi desgracia o a llevarme consigo, puesto que la idea de que aún hubiera alguien con vida me resultaba imposible. Quise incorporarme, pero el dolor no me lo permitió.

—No te muevas, puedes lastimarte.

No era su voz. Mi estrella fugaz seguía perdida en la inmensidad del universo.

Aun con su reciente advertencia, yo seguí intentándolo, porque a pesar de que dolía hasta casi hacerme gritar, era un bálsamo para mí ya que al menos así podía ser capaz de sentir algo en medio de la sensación de vacío que me envolvía.

Con mucho esfuerzo logré incorporarme lo suficiente para quedar sentada y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que aquella voz le pertenecía a Trunks, el chico de cabello turquesa que se había enfrentado al hombre que se desvaneció en el firmamento: mi estrella fugaz.

Caminaba despacio en mi dirección. Su brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto de líquido carmesí y parecía haber perdido toda la fuerza en él, sin embargo, su mano aún se aferraba a la empuñadura de la espada que había blandido en contra de mi salvador. La arrastraba y era eso precisamente lo que estaba produciendo el sonido que me había alertado antes.

Su rostro y gran parte de su pecho también estaban manchados de sangre y por un momento me descubrí preocupada de si aquella sangre realmente le pertenecía a él o al hombre de vestimenta oscura. Su ropa estaba hecha girones, sin embargo, sus ojos seguían iluminados. Era una luz que yo había dejado de emanar desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Éramos dos seres totalmente diferentes reunidos en un mismo lugar, pero de diferente color.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó al estar lo suficientemente cerca de mí como para hacerse escuchar con claridad. Su expresión era amable y delataba genuina preocupación.

Me limité a asentir. Sentía como si de pronto hubiera olvidado cómo hablar.

—Es una fortuna que te haya dejado con vida.

Sus palabras me regresaron al momento en que le pedí a gritos que me matara, o que me llevara con él. Y también me recodaron que no había accedido a ninguna de mis peticiones, aun cuando había terminado con la vida de todos los demás.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué razón el destino se empeñaba en mantenerme encarcelada en el mundo de los vivos cuando yo solo anhelaba la oscuridad de la muerte?

Mis propios pensamientos ocasionaron que las lágrimas salieran con mayor intensidad.

—No llores más, todo estará bien a partir de ahora, te lo prometo —había angustia en su tono de voz, tal vez por no saber qué hacer ante mi reacción—. Pronto vendrán a ayudarnos y podremos rescatar también a los sobrevivientes.

—¡¿Qué?! —mi voz apareció de golpe, pastosa, porque al escucharlo pronunciar la palabra "sobrevivientes" yo solo había escuchado el nombre de Tenshi.

—Puedo sentir un par de energías cerca, muy pocas, pero las hay —sin esperar a tener una respuesta de mi parte, se apresuró a preguntarme—: ¿Estabas acompañada?

No entendí a qué se refería al decir que podía sentir energías, pero no le di importancia.

—Tenshi —balbuceé su nombre.

—Espero que él sea una de esas energías —anunció con una sonrisa triste.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia los escombros de la cafetería donde él debía encontrarse, ya fuera vivo o muerto, y tragué saliva. No me atrevía ni siquiera a pensar en la posibilidad de su sobrevivencia porque de no ser así, sabía que me hundiría aún más en el pozo de color blanco que se empeñaba en jalarme a sus profundidades.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó, al tiempo que se acuclillaba frente a mí.

Su cercanía no fue de mi agrado. Él era el culpable de que siguiera con vida, soportando el color blanco. Estaba comenzando a aborrecer su simple presencia. Aun así, estaba dispuesta a responder, pero el sonido de un motor me interrumpió.

Una nave enorme con el logotipo de Corporación Capsula sobrevolaba sobre nosotros y parecía tener intenciones de aterrizar cerca.

—Finalmente llegó —habló Trunks, incorporándose y olvidando por completo la pregunta que había hecho—. Vas a estar bien.

Las ráfagas de viento producidas por el motor de la nave me obligaron a cubrirme los ojos hasta que aterrizó y sus hélices se detuvieron por completo. Parecía algún tipo de máquina híbrida entre un helicóptero y un automóvil, pero el doble de grande que cualquier de ellos por separado. Su potencia se sintió como si un huracán hubiera llegado de pronto a ocasionar más devastación a su paso de la que ya de por sí había dejado la estela de mi estrella.

Trunks se puso de pie, con finta de haber recuperado un poco de su fuerza en el brazo herido. Guardó su espada en la funda que llevaba colgada a su espalda y se encaminó hacia el vehículo a grandes zancadas. Las compuertas de metal se abrieron ante él, dejando ver a una docena de robots y un par de hombres corpulentos que en seguida se acercaron para ponerse a sus órdenes.

—Señor Trunks, su madre nos ha enviado para continuar ayudándolo.

—Se los agradezco —hizo una leve reverencia—. Esto es peligroso, sin embargo, ustedes aceptaron ser voluntarios en este masivo rescate sin dudarlo.

—Es lo menos que podemos hacer —respondió uno de ellos.

Era perfectamente capaz de escuchar cada una de sus palabras, puesto que no estaban muy lejos de donde aún permanecía sentada. El ambiente era silencioso y sus voces resonaban fuerte y claro. No lo comprendía. ¿Por qué hablaban como si ya hubieran pasado por esa situación con anterioridad? ¿Acaso no era la única zona que se encontraba en ese estado? Miré a mi alrededor, con la esperanza de que, a lo lejos pudiera divisarse un edificio aún en pie, pero lo único que había eran ruinas, humo y fuego.

—Quiero que pongan a salvo a esa chica —ordenó—, mientras que los robots se encargan de comenzar a rescatar a los sobrevivientes que aún se encuentren atrapados bajo los escombros.

—Como usted diga, señor Trunks —respondieron al unísono.

En ese instante, el chico de cabello azul pareció olvidarse por completo de mí. Subió a la nave y desapareció de mi campo de visión, mientras que los dos recién llegados se dirigían hacia mí.

No daba crédito a lo que estaba presenciando; mientras los hombres se preparaban, haciendo aparecer una camilla y todo lo necesario para trasladarme a la seguridad de la nave mediante un par de capsulas hoi poi, los robots que venían con ellos comenzaron su labor. Removían escombros y pedazos grandes de concreto con aparente facilidad, pero al mismo tiempo también se veían obligaos a remover miembros humanos o cuerpos sin vida, en busca de sobrevivientes. Era una vista grotesca y nauseabunda pero aun así no aparté la vista de allí. Tres de las máquinas estaban trabajando en el área de la cafetería y sospechaba que más pronto de lo que pensaba, iba a descubrir si Tenshi era parte de quienes habían sobrevivido a las explosiones.

—La subiremos a la camilla para llevarla adentro y puede que la lastimemos un poco —me advirtieron.

Los miré un instante, solo para hacerles saber que los había escuchado y volví a dirigir mi vista a los escombros. Estaban rescatando a alguien con vida.

El movimiento me hizo gritar de dolor. No recordaba la profunda herida que tenía en la pierna y al parecer ellos no se habían percatado de ella, porque fue de ese punto precisamente donde sus manos se aferraron para subirme a la camilla. Me di cuenta entonces de que los hombres no tenían ningún conocimiento en primeros auxilios y solo estaban ahí por dinero. Pero antes de que pudiera protestar por la deplorable situación, sentí cómo algo puntiagudo se incrustaba en la delgada piel de mi cuello.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios me están haciendo?!

—Solo es un sedante, necesita descansar.

—No... Necesito saber si Tenshi...

La oscuridad se apoderó de mí antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Había perdido el conocimiento.

...

Se me había hecho costumbre llorar. Todas las lágrimas que no derramé en siete años estaban apareciendo de pronto y no me gustaba. Detestaba sentirme vulnerable.

Cuando desperté, exaltada, por tener aún presente el recuerdo y la sensación de ardor de la inyección y lo primero que vi fue un foco colgado sobre mi cabeza, como el día en que desperté en el hospital, sentí como si hubiera regresado en el tiempo y lo primero que hice fue llorar; y cuando unas manos sujetaron mi rostro, obligándome a apartar la vista del resplandor blanco, guiándome hasta el dulce rostro de Tenshi, mis ojos se humedecieron aún más.

Estaba con vida. Y no solo eso. Estaba sentado a mi lado, cuidando de mí.

Su rostro tenía toda clase de rasguños y hematomas, pero su mirada de miel era la misma. Esos ojos hermosos me miraban como cuando me recibió en la cafetería, antes de que él apareciera, con tanta alegría, como si yo, tan vacía e insignificante criatura fuera el ser más importante y especial en todo el universo.

—¿T-Tenshi?

—Bienvenida —respondió con una enorme sonrisa. Abandonó su asiento, sólo para acercarse más a mí y depositar un beso fugaz en mi frente—. Me alegra tanto que finalmente hayas despertado.

—Pensé que...

—¿Qué no había sobrevivido? —terminó la frase por mí, aunque en realidad, yo pretendía decirlo de otra manera: "Pensé que habías muerto"—. Yo también lo creí, hasta que un brazo metálico me sujetó con tanta fuerza que me hizo reaccionar.

Parecía tan nervioso y fuera de lugar, como si nos encontráramos en la cafetería otra vez.

—Es una pesadilla, Sei. Esta vez es aún peor que lo que sucedió cuando los androides atacaron.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —me incorporé un poco, con la intención de sentarme, sintiendo por primera vez los vendajes que cubrían diferentes zonas de mi cuerpo—. ¿En qué lugar estamos?

Era un cuarto pequeño, sucio y poco iluminado. Sólo había una cama individual, que yo misma estaba ocupando, una silla mullida y una pequeña mesa de madera carcomida con una jarra a medio llenar de agua, acompañada de un vaso de plástico. El piso parecía hecho de metal y las paredes eran tan oscuras que no ayudaban en nada con la iluminación. La única luz era la que estaba sobre mi cabeza.

—En sus mejores épocas, Corporación Capsula solía tener muchos laboratorios en funcionamiento, pero eso terminó cuando los androides aparecieron —hizo una pausa y me dio la espalda—. ¿Sabías que dicen que eran hermanos? En realidad, yo solo los vi de cerca una vez y sí que se parecían mucho. Ambos tenían una mirada gélida que te helaba la sangre de tan solo observarte.

—Dime en dónde estamos —ordené. Las lágrimas y la sensación de vulnerabilidad habían desaparecido, dando paso a la incertidumbre. Estaba enojada y el sentimiento crecía a cada segundo que pasaba y Tenshi continuaba sin contestar a mis preguntas.

—La Sra. Brief transformó todos esos laboratorios abandonados e inservibles en refugios —con manos temblorosas, sirvió un poco de agua en el vaso de plástico—. ¿Puedes creerlo? Los sobrevivientes de la ciudad del Oeste gozaron de estos refugios durante la devastación que ocasionaron los hermanos.

—¿Por qué estamos en un laboratorio abandonado de Corporación Capsula? —pregunté con la desesperación a flor de piel—. ¿Por qué no estamos en casa? ¿Por qué nos trajeron a la capital del Oeste?

Tenshi se giró para mirarme, sujetando el vaso con tanta fuerza que parecía a punto de romperse por la mitad, para dejar escapar la poca agua que se había servido.

—La capital del Oeste es de las pocas ciudades que siguen en pie —su voz era apenas audible—. Casi todo el planeta está en ruinas, Sei. Nuestra ciudad quedó devastada con el primer ataque.

—Entonces mi madre...

—No hay forma de saberlo —el vaso no resistió más y explotó entre sus manos—. ¡Qué tonto soy, acabo de desperdiciar algo valioso! Iré por algo para limpiar este desastre y otro vaso para que puedas beber. Debes estar sedienta.

Su actitud era tan extraña; era como si el Tenshi que conocí por un leve momento, tan seguro de sí mismo y lleno de alegría, hubiera desaparecido entre los escombros de la cafetería.

Alcanzaba a comprender la magnitud de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, sin embargo, no me preocupaba. No como lo haría si Sekai aún estuviera vivo. Sentía, en lo más profundo, que era hora de que todos abandonáramos el planeta, de que quizá, debimos hacerlo desde que aparecieron los androides y de que ahora estaba pasando lo que debió haber sucedido desde entonces. Trunks, al derrotarlos en aquella ocasión, tal como se contaba, sólo había atrasado un poco nuestro destino.

El alboroto de afuera llegó a mis oídos como una explosión en el momento en el que Tenshi abrió la puerta. El laboratorio era enorme y contaba con un par de pequeñas habitaciones, de las cuales, una estaba siendo ocupada por mí. Las demás personas que habían sobrevivido se encontraban en el espacio abierto del lugar. Todo era un revoltijo de cobijas y camastros ocupados por personas, en su mayoría heridos por las explosiones y derrumbes del ataque.

Aproveché que me encontraba sola para inspeccionarme a mí misma por debajo de la sábana que me cubría. Me di cuenta de que vestía solo un short delgado en color negro y una blusa interior rosa, la misma que me había puesto la tarde que salí de casa para encontrarme con Tenshi. Mi muslo izquierdo estaba cuidadosamente vendado, al igual que la pantorrilla y el tobillo derecho. Encontré también varios raspones repartidos por ambos brazos y dos hematomas considerablemente grandes: uno en la pierna derecha y otro cubriendo gran parte del lado derecho de mi pecho. No quería ni imaginar el aspecto que tendría mi rostro en ese momento.

Hice a un lado la sábana y me dispuse a abandonar la cama.

—Si yo fuera tú, no lo haría —una voz femenina y desconocida me hizo brincar del susto—. Aún estás muy débil como para ponerte de pie por tu cuenta.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Mi nombre es Bulma —se presentó, sonriendo cálidamente—. Y tú debes ser Seiza.

Era una mujer mayor, de larga cabellera azul y ojos del mismo color.

—Trunks me habló de ti y de la suerte que tuviste aquel día.

—¿Aquel día?

—Estuviste inconsciente más de tres días, cariño.

Su tono de voz y la manera tan dulce de dirigirse a mí me hizo pensar en mi madre y una punzada en el pecho apareció de pronto, recordándome que ahora estaba completamente sola. Aún no era capaz de asimilar la idea de que jamás volvería a verla.

—¿Él volvió? —su rostro se transformó en pura confusión ante mi pregunta—. Black; el hombre de negro. ¿Regresó?

—Black —repitió—. Es un buen apodo. Sí, Black volvió y destruyó todo a su paso, excepto esta ciudad.

Su expresión amable desapareció en el instante en que terminó de hablar, haciéndome sentir que me estaba perdiendo de algo, que había algo que no estaba escuchando.

—Respóndeme algo —dio dos pasos adelante y llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos de su bata—. ¿No crees que es extraño?

—¿De qué me está hablando?

—Black te dejó vivir en el primer ataque, el cual arrasó con varios países, sin dejar ningún sobreviviente, excepto a ti y a unos pocos de la zona donde tú te encontrabas. Y ahora parece que ha olvidado atacar esta ciudad, donde causalmente, tú te has estado refugiando. ¿No crees que es extraño?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al comprender lo que estaba pensando.

—Quiero que me des una respuesta —insistió—. Quiero saber tu opinión sobre la actitud de Black.

No tuve tiempo de responder, aunque de haberlo tenido, no habría sabido qué decir.

Se escuchó una gran explosión y segundos después, todo el lugar se movió bruscamente, como si hubiera comenzado un temblor. El movimiento fue tan fuerte que me hizo caer de la cama, lastimándome. La Sra. Bulma logró detenerse de la silla que había desocupado Tenshi, pero su expresión era de absoluto terror.

—Está atacando la ciudad —balbuceó, incrédula.

Mi estrella fugaz había regresado.

Miré directamente a los ojos aterrorizados de Bulma, sólo por un instante, antes de ponerme de pie y salir corriendo de la habitación. Si las sospechas de la mujer eran ciertas, entonces mi estrella estaba ahí por mí.

A cada paso que daba el dolor iba aumentando, pero no me importó. Lo único que importaba era que él estaba allí, que había regresado y que quizá, en esa ocasión sí cumpliría mi deseo: alcanzar la oscuridad. Ya fuera por medio de la muerte, o por el sencillo hecho de estar con él.

Esquivé a todas las personas que se resguardaban, temerosas, bajo el techo del laboratorio, hasta que llegué a la puerta. Todo se llenó de gritos, algunos solo eran de angustia mientras que otros me advertían que no lo hiciera, que no abriera esas puertas.

Y lo hice. Abrí las puertas y salí.

Me topé de frente con un paisaje incoloro, lleno de luces blancas de diferentes tamaños que iban destruyéndolo todo. Llamas, humo, ruinas, edificios a punto de colapsar. Blanco. Pero en medio de todo, había algo que resaltaba por su color oscuro, el más negro que mis ojos habían visto: mi estrella fugaz.

Elevado, observándolo todo desde arriba, como la primera vez.

Cerré los ojos y extendí los brazos, en su espera.

No sabía exactamente qué esperaba; si un ataque que me hiciera desaparecer, como si fuera un deseo concedido por él, o si sencillamente mi anhelo se reducía a tenerlo cerca.

—Sigues deseándolo.

Supe que estaba frente a mí incluso antes de escucharlo hablar. Fue su olor. Era el mismo que inundó mis fosas nasales cuando choqué con él en medio de la avenida intransitada.

Abrí los ojos y lo vi. Serio como una roca, y hermoso. Tremendamente hermoso, como el color negro; como una estrella fugaz.

Solo nos separaban un par de metros, distancia que extinguió casi de inmediato con sus pasos y para mi sorpresa, un segundo después, mi rostro se vio acorralado por sus grandes y cálidas manos.

—Te concedí cuatro días para que te recuperaras y mira el estado en el que estás —sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos, informándome en silencio que me había observado incluso antes de bajar—. Los humanos no sirven ni siquiera para sanar un par de insignificantes heridas. Son incompetentes en todos los sentidos, lo único que hacen bien es ensuciar la belleza del universo.

Pronunciaba cada palabra cual poeta recitando su poema favorito. Estaba embelesada, tanto que no me di cuenta del significado de sus palabras.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, humana? —una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Cumple mi deseo —me atreví a pedir.

—Hiciste dos y solamente te concederé uno —sus manos dejaron de tocarme y se separó de mí, solo lo suficiente para observar mi reacción con mayor claridad—. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Escuchar su pregunta ocasiono que, por primera vez desde que Sekai murió, deseara seguir viviendo.

—Quiero que me lleves contigo.


End file.
